


霉斑

by yiyu_oplover



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyu_oplover/pseuds/yiyu_oplover
Summary: 霉斑爬满了房间，从床脚到床头，从门口到床边，从脚裸到心脏。
Relationships: Fujitora | Isshou/Reader





	霉斑

脏，乱。布满霉点的背包晃晃悠悠地挂在椅背上，饶是带了口罩，裹挟着夏日闷热的霉味也直冲天灵盖，呛得你连声咳嗽。  
灰白的墙面爬满黑斑，像是苍蝇的复眼。一掀棉被，带起的灰尘竟让前方的霉点白上几分，密密麻麻的飞虫鱼贯而出，黄的、白的、黑的，直奔你面门而来。你把飞虫扇开，盯着眼前青黑的棉被发愣。窗户早已不知被哪家孩子捣碎，只剩零星几块挂在框上，咯吱咯吱地响。  
你缓缓呼了口气，坐在床边。和挤满霉菌的老棉被一样，你们都不年轻了，时间改变了太多东西。旧的霉斑被新的覆盖，日子一天天的过，浑浑噩噩地就走到了现在，你已经记不清楚这是他离开的第几个年头了。

那时候你还年轻，也没听过罗杰的名字，每天除了干活，还是干活，一年到头却连温饱也成问题。天龙人，那是刻在骨子里的名号，天上金，那是用命来换命。国王说交了天上金就用不着每天提心吊胆了，于是你们没日没夜的劳作，只为每年越来越高昂的税金，只为能一家不用分离。你心里清楚，村长心里清楚，他理应也清楚。  
但他偏不。  
他拦下了你递家当的双手，从里面分出几枚，“去年只这么多，今年收成不好，再拿要出人命。”  
你哪见过这情况，偷拉他衣袖，战战兢兢地不敢说话，那人掂了几下手里的枪支，张口叫了几句，震得你耳发聋，你只觉那火药下一秒就要招呼上来，手里赶忙用了几分力，把干活的力气全使在他身上，指望他少说两句。  
藤虎被你拉了一个趔趄，他回头，少年清亮的眼睛看着你，“别怕，我在。”他握紧了你的手，把那捧钱兜在你俩掌心之间，贝利碰撞着传来他温热的体温，指节相交的几处肌肤渗出汗来。你看到他的喉结滚动了一下，而后他用指尖轻轻敲了几下你的手背。儿时的默契叫你也回敲了他三下。就会耍帅，你放松下来，在心里偷着乐。  
在刀棍落下之际，他牵着你跑开了，贝利在你们手心叮里咣啷响个不停，脚下扬起的尘土模糊了身影，藤虎拉着你熟练地绕过小路，把那群人甩出老远。一直跑到山顶，你俩才停下来，一屁股坐到地上大口喘气，流着汗的贝利撒在地上，他却没放开你的手，紧紧地卡着你的指节。太阳从旁边照过来，反在金灿灿的贝利上，于是他的脸也变得金灿灿的了。  
“是我们赢了。”藤虎的脸发着光，照得你暖洋洋的。  
你对他笑，又撅起嘴看他，假装生气地夹了夹他的手指，“又胡来！这跟巷口赌局不一样，你晓不晓得！”  
“知道，知道。”藤虎歪着脑袋挠了挠头，“这不是看不惯嘛。”  
“这不一样。他们是国王的人。”你加重了语气，冲着他的耳朵强调，“国王！”  
藤虎不说话了，他看着你，突然躺了下去，看着天空回道，“我总会改变的。”  
你想相信他，但身份的鸿沟哪有那么容易改变，以你们现在的地位，光是活下去就已经筋疲力尽了，连思考和做梦的时间都是一种奢侈。你靠着藤虎并排躺下，伸过手去，弹了他一个脑瓜崩。  
“又说大话，先活下去吧。”  
藤虎把头挪过来，靠在你肩上，头发挠着你的脸痒乎乎，可能是刚刚运动过，他的脸滚烫，隔着布料你也能感知到他的温度。已经发育的胡茬钻进衣服，在你的肩上扫过。他靠近，再次握紧了你的手，似乎是想为自己的话语增添一些分量。  
“我几时骗过你。”他小声道。

再后来，你也记不清过了多久，记忆里清晰的画面如同手边的墙灰一般刷刷掉落，在时间里失了色彩。你只记得他长到村口的小树那么高的时候就不见了。你俩曾经约定一起长大，但你离树顶还差半个头，他就走了。  
那天夜里藤虎来了你的房间，隔着窗户叫你。你舍不得点油灯，便起身摸到窗边，借着月光开了窗。他的眼睛亮的吓人，直愣愣地看着你。  
“我要走了。”他说。  
你心底一慌，问他为什么。你知道藤虎志不在这个小山村，但你没想到这么快。你看向他的肩膀，地里生出来的身材远比同龄人健壮，但也脱不去少年的削瘦。他的胡茬还那么短，他的脸还那么稚嫩。  
你有些害怕，总觉得他这次来像是永别一样，你想抓住他的手，让他别走，但是窗沿太高了，你连他的肩都够不到。  
“别走。”你说，“你还会回来吗？”  
藤虎用手扣着墙土，把脚搭上窗沿，你退后几步，给他让出空间，银白的月光从他的肩背流淌下来，你忽地想起了童话里的白马王子，但现在你没有南瓜车，也没有水晶鞋，你开始后悔省下的那几贝利灯油。  
藤虎跳了下来，他动作轻得像只猫，连尘土都没溅起几粒。他拍了拍爬窗时沾上的灰，又把手在后背蹭了几下，拉住你的手。藤虎本想抱你，但想到刚刚蹭了满身的泥土，他有些不好意思。但这也够了，藤虎摸着你的手背，不知不觉，他的掌心已经有了茧。月光在你们眼里流转，你看着藤虎，只觉得能看上一辈子，就在这黑屋子里，只要借一抹月光，只要他在这，什么都不重要。  
“等我。”藤虎在你的手背敲了几下，但却没有放手。他在等你的答复。  
你不想让他走，但“不好”两字却卡在喉咙里，怎么也吐不出来。你被堵的发慌，胸口闷得喘不过气，他的脸模糊地几乎要从你眼角滑落。最后你还是在他手背回敲了三下。  
“好。”你说。  
你走过去抱住了藤虎，把头靠在他的胸口，他用双臂环住你。你抬起头，亲他的胡茬，他低下头笨拙地用嘴唇代替胡茬。他吻得极轻，像是怕碰碎了你似的，青涩的吻在你唇上转瞬即逝。  
你拉住他，又在他唇上吻了一下，“我不会走。”

这一等，又是几年，你不知道藤虎去了哪，过得怎样。你怕他突然回来，每星期去一次他的屋子，让物件保持干净。你数不清年份，只模糊记得你比村口的小树高了不止两个头。  
紧接着罗杰的名字蹦了出来，报纸上说大海贼时代开始了，幸得你们前几年已经支付了天上金，不用时时担心身首异处。你把报纸翻来覆去的看，从近视看到老花，也没看到“藤虎”两个字，“一生”倒是有许多，却都不是你的一生。  
你开始哭诉他是不是葬身大海了，没有书信，没有传闻，他仿佛未曾存在一般，被这片大海吞没。你又开始后悔那晚的油灯，把往事翻来覆去地回溯。但你登不上去山顶了，你走在田间，或是去到藤虎的屋子里，一坐便是一整天。有时你也会去酒馆，点上一杯酒水，听港口来往的人交谈。  
只要一个名字也好。你叹了口气。  
正在叹息，一个夹杂着酒气的声音传了过来，“……穿着紫袍的傻大个，我们多少年的基业……”  
你心中一颤，顺着声音望去，一群海贼打扮的人举着酒杯大声吹牛，越来越多的字眼，越来越耳熟的癖好，你几乎要拿不住手里的杯子。几十年的等待，你终于等来了蛛丝马迹。你小声念叨了句感谢上帝的回话，迈出的双脚止不住颤抖，梦游般地往海贼那走。  
当年未点起的油灯，如今你不想再错过。

“吱呀——”  
一声异响打断了你的思绪，扬起的积灰让那人身形有些模糊，你下意识用手扇了扇，皱起鼻子擤了几下，但那人似乎并不在意，侧头与人说了几句便弯腰进入。  
待灰尘散尽，你才看清了那人模样。  
紫袍木杖，叉形伤疤，你几近认不出他。藤虎走时是那么年轻，他的眼睛藏着无尽希望，现在这狰狞的伤疤却夺走了他的光明，如恶龙盘踞在脸上，你怔怔地走上前，抚他陌生的脸颊。  
藤虎、藤虎一生。你轻声叫他。他的胡须杂草一样扎在下巴上，相必是没有什么时间打理，几抹飞灰粘在他的脸上，你举手帮他摘掉。摇摇坠坠的玻璃终于在风中落地，变成一地碎片，光斑在他脸上晃过。你低头，瞥见了他沾满泥土的木屐。十几年的经历光速从你脑中划过，你却怎么也吐不出一句话，棉花堵在喉咙里，你只能一遍遍用嘶哑的声音叫他名字。这四个字在你心中盘旋了数十年，你看着他，一张口，便再也说不出别的了。  
藤虎看起来变了，举手投足之间多了许些威严，眉眼旁出现几道倔强的细纹。他壮实了许多，皮肤却越发的粗糙了。你不知道他这些年经历了什么，岁月的残酷竟都应在他身上。他的手也变大了，一掌能抵你的两只手，你在他身旁比划着，把手探进他的掌心，就像那晚他握紧你的手一般。

藤虎走近了床沿，用杖刀敲了敲，确定了位置，缓缓坐下。他摸着积满灰尘的被单，低着头叹息。  
“如果老夫没走，你会不会不一样？”藤虎问道，低沉的嗓音在房间里回荡，你不知道该怎么回答他，只能把手叠在他的手中，试图安抚他的情绪。  
藤虎收回了手，拄着杖刀靠到床头，垂头闭眼，丝毫不在意身上的浴衣已被灰尘变黑大半，密密麻麻的黑潮从他身后窜出，床角的蜘蛛被侵犯了领地，只好换地扎营，他的霎时便多了一串迁徙的虫蝇。藤虎垂头闭眼，啊了一声，他已经陷入了沉思中。  
事实证明，他真的已经走了很多年，你的容颜早已在旅途中逐渐模糊。他也记不清走过了多少路，结了多少因果，藤虎相信因果有报，却未曾算到这种结果。他曾以为刻意遗忘会带来平安，不想因果在他踏出第一步时便已种下。  
“老夫现在当了海军大将。”藤虎喃喃道，呼出的气流卷动面前的尘埃。你靠在他肩头，安静地听他说话。他确实成熟了许多，远比你想象的多得多，连自称都带上了几分沧桑。  
藤虎长叹了一口气，“一切都与老夫算得不差，七武海势力即将崩塌。”他停了一会，才接着说，“他们说你在这。”  
你忽地失了几分气力。  
藤虎深呼吸了几口，轻柔地抚着发霉长毛的被单，像是在观赏一件珍贵的青瓷器。他俯下身，不顾积灰，轻吻了一下被单，紫色浴衣随着他的胸口剧烈起伏。  
“是老夫错了。”  
“你不曾错。”你用仅余的力气抱住他，你的双脚逐渐变得透明，而后被一缕风吹散，化在满天尘埃之中。  
藤虎下了床，拿起杖刀，半跪在床边，一缕刀光斩出，不等你讶然他的刀法精妙，几朵血花悄然砸在了地面。你心疼地直抽气，责备地冲他唠叨，赶忙上前帮他捂住伤口，但那猩红的血流却透过了你的手，一直渗进床底，被土层吞没。  
“……因缘……”  
你听到藤虎低声念道，但你的心绪早已被止不住地伤口牵去，他仿佛又成了当年那个倔强的小孩，但现在他确实听不见你说话。鲜血于你而言变成了一种单调的颜色，那晚比他体温更炙热的鲜血你再也触不到，就算你拥上吻他，也不过一阵风过。你的双腿变得透明。  
藤虎站起了身，伤口被草草打理，他静站了一会，朝门外走去。德岛事了，他却不得清闲，要想废除七武海，一个多弗朗明哥是不够的。刚踏出几步，身旁无端刮起了一阵风，藤虎抬了抬头，又侧头听那床底，却再没有半分动静。  
“是你吗？”藤虎抬起头，心跳得厉害，见闻色颤抖着发散出去。  
你捧着他的脸，吻在他唇上。你的身子逐渐变得透明，轻轻一口气就能将你吹散。你贪恋地看着他的眉眼，融化在他唇齿之间。  
错觉？  
藤虎叹了口气，慢慢挪出屋子。  
“至少，在这件事上，老夫不能食言。”藤虎踏上军舰，敲了敲杖刀，从怀里掏出一封信，交给跑来的海军，“把这封信交给阿拉巴斯坦的国王。”  
“至于航向，老夫也是时候去一趟贝加班克那儿了。”  
藤虎用杖刀慢慢地敲着地面往前走，脚步沉重坚定。


End file.
